Contracts, Shmontracts
}} Roy rips up the Order of the Stick's contracts Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ Transcript The outside of an inn somewhere in Azure City. A sign reads, "Inn". Roy (off panel): ...and when we were done negotiating terms with Shojo, we came to find you guys. Inside the inn, a hooded paladin stands with the party. Roy: Now here's the thing: According to the contracts that you all signed when I first hired you, you're bound to assist me until Xykon is defeated "once and for all.". Elan (whispering): Pssst! Who's the guy in blue? A paladin? Durkon (whispering): I dinnae know Roy: So I don't actually need to ask for your help you're contractually obligated to follow me from now on. Elan: OK, so, when do we leave to— Roy rips the contracts in two, "RIP!" Roy continues to rip the contracts, "RIP!" Roy: Forget the contracts. They're as null and void as a Second Edition sourcebook, as of right now. Durkon: Hmm? Elan: I don't get it. Roy rips the contracts into tiny pieces, "rip! rip! rip! rip!" Roy: The last thing I want is to be like Shojo, twisting legal authority into coercion. Roy: If I use these contracts to force you to join me, I'm no better than he is. Roy: And if I keep tricking some of you into joining me, I'm no better than my father. He throws the pieces of paper in the air like confetti. Roy: I'm going after Xykon, and I'm going to milk Shojo for every resource I can to do it. You're all free to join me or not, as you wish. Durkon: Count me in, lad. Elan: I wanna go too! Vaarsuvius: Yes, I belive[sic] I will accompany you as well. Roy: Great! One more thing, though... Roy: We're going to have an addition to the party, beyond the five of us... Roy: See, when I was discussing terms with Shojo, it became clear to me that I was holding all of the cards... Roy: And as luck would have it, one of those cards read, "Get Out of Jail Free". The paladin is uncloaked, revealing him to be Belkar on stilts. Durkon & Elan: Belkar!? Belkar: Call me "paladin" again and I'll punch you in the face Blondie. Belkar: Actually, I may punch you in the face anyway, just for the novelty of being able to reach... D&D Context * Dungeons & Dragons currently has five editions (as well as a "0th edition"), although at the time of this comic there were only three. The Order played by 2nd edition rules when they were a strip in Dragon magazine. In comic #1 they were updated to the 3rd edition, and appear to have also absorbed the 3.5 edition update. Despite the release of the 4th and 5th editions during the run of the Order of the Stick, they continue to play by 3.5 edition rules. * A sourcebook is a book beyond the core rulebooks. In Dungeons & Dragons the core rulebooks are the Player's Handbook, the Dungeon Master's Guide, and the Monster Manual. Trivia * Hinjo offered to show them a "great inn" far from the castle in #287, Paladins Make Good Tour Guides. * In the last panel, the "Get Out of Jail Free" card is a reference to the board game Monopoly. External Links * 294}} View the comic * 5959}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy Accepts Shojo's Job Offer and Reforges Greenhilt